yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shogun Waitington
was a human character who served as a samurai and a military commander of the Sengoku Period in Japan. He appeared in ''Whisper's Secret Past''. Appearance Shogun Waitington has brown hair with side ends that are sweeped up, brown eyes, and a goatee. Seen as a commander and a samurai, he wears a tidal blue robe, a red haori with white lining, and a navy blue hakama. In battle, he wears dark warm gray samurai armor with a samurai helmet having a large ornament accented in gold and has two swords, in which one has a teal hilt and the other having a blue hilt. Personality As a shogun, Waitington is capable of leading his army and is good at swordsmanship. Relationships Nonuttin (Whisper) Shogun Waitington thought of Nonuttin as a tactician, and because of Nonuttin's pretend-to-know nature, Waitington was able to raise his reputation and successfully win battles. In the anime Shogun Waitington appears in ''Whisper's Secret Past''. He first calls for Naoto at his castle as the child that kept telling everyone about a Fuketsumaru katana sword. After the boy tells him about the sword hidden in the mountain waterfall, he decides to go there and make his soldiers search for the weapon. When his soldiers could not find anything, he asks Naoto about the location, and confesses about a ghost Yo-kai that made him bluff. Waitington dismisses this, claiming he was not a fool, until his monk attendant tells him he sensed the "ghost Yo-kai", and tries to exorcise him. Before the exorcism was completed, Waitington realizes that that katana is actually a reflection in the waterfall from the mountain in the form of the sword. He asks the "ghost Yo-kai" to inspirit him, despite not being able to see it. A few years later, Shogun Waitington is faced with the decision of advancing or retreating while he is in a battle. Since he cannot make a decision, Nonuttin speaks to him and proposes him to light the fire and use the smoke to confuse the enemy army. While contrary to that tactic at first, upon being inspirited by Nonuttin, Waitington goes along with the plan, which proves to be successful. Later in his mansion, he thanks Whispocrates for his tactic and states that he is not the Yo-kai who makes people blurt nonsense, but a Yo-kai tactician, to which Whispocrates follows along, and Waitington says he will look forward to Whispocrates' tactics. Over the course of years, thanks to Whispocrates' skill, Waitington builds a good reputation. One night, Waitington compliments Whispocrates for his help with his tactics, and then he states he always wanted to live to his predecessor, which was the family's head that was known as Toyotomi Hideyoshi (in the original version). During the Battle of Sekigahara (1600), in which Waitington's four armies were betrayed by Kobayakawa Hideaki, Waitington tries to raise his army's morale by saying the battle is not over. He tries to get Whispocrates to help, to which he confesses he is not a Yo-kai tactician, but rather the pretend-to-know Yo-kai Nonuttin, and therefore Waitington's victories were thanks to his own good fortune. Just as he prepares to flee to the enemy camp to "save" Waitington and nearly fulfilling, the Yo-kai duo Kin and Gin's plan to separate Whisper from Nate in the future, Waitington calls him out, and states that nothing will change, but nevertheless he wants to fight to the very end for he does want to engrave his family's determination in history. He finally asks Whispocrates to lend him his courage for one last time, to which the Yo-kai unwillingly does. Waitington rallies his army for one final advance, and then tells Whispocrates for this is the time they part ways. Whispocrates tearfully apologizes to Waitington, to which the samurai thanks him for living an enjoyable life and teaching him to move forward no matter what. Finally, he says that while he wasn't able to see Whispocrates' form, he can picture his slippery form. Waitington then parts to battle, and ends up getting killed. For that, History never recorded Whispocrates' influence in Waitington's life. Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Waitington's story, as well as his relationship with Nonuttin, is told through three sidequests, which must be completed consecutively (the second quest only is available when the first is completed, and the third quest after the completion of the second). Notably, in the game format, Whisper is sent back and forth in time three times instead as one as in the anime, as well as Bronzlow now appearing alongside Kin and Gin. Other than that, the story is mostly the same as in the anime. Trivia Origin Waitington is based on the real life historical figure Ishida Mitsunari (石田 三成, 1559 – November 6, 1600), and in fact, shares his name in the orginal Japanese version. Ishida Mitsunari was a samurai and military commander of the Sengoku Period in Japan, probably best remembered as the commander of the western army in the battle of Sekigahara. Coincidentally, the depiction of Ishida Mitsunari in the Sengoku Basara video game series is voiced by Tomokazu Seki, the same voice actor who portrays Whisper/Whispocrates in the Japanese version of the Yo-kai Watch games and anime. In other languages * Spanish: * French: Shogun Kogito * German: General Tsauda * Italian: Mitsunari Ishida (Shogun Tetsuyo) * Portuguese: * Korean: * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters